


Sex in the Stacks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some spells they don't teach the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Seven prompt(s) used: So, teach me your way, then.  
> True colors, comfort, nuts  
> Pairing: Severus/Harry  
> Kink: Public sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sex in the Stacks

~

Harry moaned softly, melting into Severus as Severus’ tongue teased and tormented his. His hands tangled in Severus’ soft hair, it took him a moment to recognise the sound of people approaching. “Damn,” he whispered, dragging his mouth from Severus’. “There are people in here! Why isn’t everyone in Hogsmeade?” 

Seemingly unconcerned, Severus shrugged, and dipping his head, dragged his teeth gently along the sensitive flesh of Harry’s neck. 

“Severus!” Harry hissed, clinging to Severus’ shoulders as his knees almost gave out. “We have to stop! Students are coming, and they’ll see!” 

“They never have before,” Severus murmured against Harry’s neck. His fingers worked busily on Harry’s flies, and then Severus was stroking him, fondling his nuts briefly before gripping Harry’s prick firmly. 

The glide of his palm over Harry’s cock made Harry’s eyes cross, so it took a moment for Severus’ words to sink in, but when they did, Harry blinked, pushing Severus’ shoulders back so he could look into his eyes. “What do you mean, ‘they never have before’? You’ve done this here before?” 

Severus, his hand still on Harry’s cock, sighed, his hand slowing. “Not me personally,” he said. “But other staff members. You think Irma’s always in here because she loves books?”

“Yes!” Harry said. “I do! Or at least I did.”

Severus sniggered. “Welcome to the staff. No, Harry. It’s time you see everyone’s true colours.” Leaning close, he whispered, “Everyone on staff’s shagged or masturbated everywhere in the castle. In fact, it’s a bit of a game to do it in public places. You’ll probably hear all the stories at the Christmas party once everyone’s had enough to drink.” He hummed, his thumb circling the tip of Harry’s prick. “Now, shall we get back to the activity at…hand?” He smirked. 

Harry moaned, his body screaming ‘yes’ but his mind resisting. “But what about the students?” he gasped, eyes fluttering as Severus increased the speed of his stroking. “They’ll see their Headmaster and their Defense professor shagging in the library!” 

“They won’t,” Severus promised. Parting his robes, he pulled out his own cock, pressing it against Harry’s. “They may _hear_ us if you’re not quiet, but they won’t see.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groaned. He wasn’t sure he could be quiet. Not with Severus’ hand moving slowly over their cocks, not to mention his mouth moving over Harry’s collar bone. 

“Shh!” Severus said, and then several students rounded the corner. 

They were Ravenclaws, of course, notes clutched in their hands as they split up to search for books. 

Harry tried to hold still as they leaned against the stack, but Severus didn’t. His hand sped up, his mouth sucking at Harry’s Adam’s apple. Closing his eyes, Harry shoved his own fist in his mouth, biting down on a whimper as it threatened to escape. 

Severus kept going, his teeth catching Harry’s earlobe and tugging gently.

It was too much. Despite the surroundings, despite the discomfort of the books pressing into his spine and the idea they might be caught, Harry came, his body shuddering as his cock spurted come all over Severus’ hand and cock. 

Severus growled softly, his hand moving fast as he chased Harry into orgasm, and within moments he, too, was shaking, coming, adding his seed to the warmth dripping between them.

Harry panted as softly as he could. He must have made some noise, however, since one of the students looked up and straight at them. Frowning, she shook her head and, picking a book off the shelf, moved away to join her friends.

Releasing the breath he’d been holding, Harry sagged, leaning his forehead against Severus’. “How did you—?”

“Magic,” Severus purred. 

“I didn’t even feel you cast a spell,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

“It’s one we don’t teach students,” Severus admitted, smirking. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Fine. So teach me your ways, then.” 

Severus chuckled. “Trust me, I shall. After all, the next time we fuck in public, I’m making _you_ cast the Concealment Charms.” 

Harry sighed, smiling ruefully. Clearly he had a lot to learn about being on staff at Hogwarts.

~


End file.
